1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of tools for installing threaded objects, such as threaded fasteners or explosive bolts.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a continuing need to be able to install threaded fasteners or other threaded objects, such as explosive bolts, in locations where it can be very difficult to retrieve the threaded objects if they are dropped. Examples of such situations include installation of fasteners in missile bodies and for securing aircraft engines or other parts.